


"A Sultry Villian"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You landed a guest spot on BBC's Sherlock alongside your boyfriend Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Sultry Villian"

okk prompt: you guest star on sherlock with ben who's your boyfriend

Today was a big day for you, a few months ago you landed a guest star spot on the BBC's Sherlock! Benedict was thrilled to learn you'd be acting along side him for one of the new seasons episodes. 

The two of you traveled to Cardiff for filming. You both headed to hair and make up then wardrobe so neither of you had seen each other since arriving on the lot. 

"Hello Mr. Holmes..." You said in a sultry tone emerging from the shadows at the back of 221B's stage.

"Oh shit." Ben jumped, you startled him. Ben had been in character since this morning, it was his routine as he prepared for filming but his fright had caused him to break character, now it was just Ben in Sherlock's costume. 

"Oh no, did I frighten you. I'm so sorry...this character is really growing on me though, figured I should go long with it." You were playing a villains "assistant" so you were trying to be frighting yet sexy. The character was suppose to lure Sherlock to her and seduce him. "This should be fun" you thought to yourself when you read the role. 

"My...god...uh...erm..." Ben stuttered at the sight of you in a black dress that hugged your figure, your hair pulled up in an up-do at the back of your head, dark red lipstick and beautiful thick lashes. You looked every bit the part of a sexy villainess and it obviously had a strong effect on Ben. 

"Not so charismatic now huh?" You sauntered to him and ran your finger down his jaw. 

"So how'd I do?!?" You laughed, breaking character you were yourself again. 

"That...was...brilliant!" Martin spoke up as he walked into the set. 

"Thanks! I thought so too. Poor Ben so flustered..." You faked a pout as you looked back to a red faced Benedict who was trying to collect himself and become Sherlock again. 

"Everyone set?" Mark called out to the cast and crew. "Take your places." You took your spot at the bottom of Mrs. Hudson's stairs to 221B to wait for your cue. This scene was where you first met Sherlock and came onto him slightly before taking a look around the flat and giving him a message.

"Quiet on set. Three...two..." Sue counted down and the scene started. John and Sherlock were sitting chatting in their chairs discussing the new villain and his assistant. 

"She's due over today, I was assured." Sherlock spoke. 

"Do you know what she has to do with any of this? Who her boss is?" John questioned. 

"No, I'm certain she is just a pawn in his little game and nothing more, someone to distract me from solving the murders." Sherlock responds. The scene is going well so far. "Nothing more" is your cue to climb the stairs. 

"Just a pawn, Mr. Holmes?" You arrived in the living room doorway. "I'm more than just a game piece, I should be regarded as one of the most dangerous women you'll ever meet. I'm far more than a pawn in his 'little game'." You smirked as you walked into the flat, everything was perfect so far. Sherlock and John stood as you walked in towards them. You eyed the flat while still walking closer to Sherlock. 

"Your name miss?" Sherlock asked.

"None of your concern at the moment. I'm here only to deliver a message and nothing more." You are standing close to him now, your eyes gaze upon his tall figure. Sherlock doesn't crack a smile or sweat as he looks into your eyes, he's unaffected by your game. 

"So if you are only here to deliver a message than you are only a pawn In a game of life or death. What is it that you need to share with us?" Sherlock asks.

"Some clues to where the next murder may...or may not occur. My boss likes to make things interesting..." You pulled a piece of folded white paper from your jacket pocket and held it between your index and middle finger like a cigarette. Sherlock reached to grab it but you pulled back a bit to tease him.  
"Before I hand this to you Mr. Holmes know one thing...my boss is very persuasive and loves to toy with peoples minds. Take these clues as you'd like, but I wouldn't trust them. I do know where the next murder will take place however and with a little...incentive I might release that information." You pulled him down by his collar and kissed him, he didn't kiss back but you surely enjoyed it. "Good day Mr. Holmes..." You handed him the paper and walked out with a little sway in your hips. 

"And cut! Excellent everyone, it was perfect!" Steven called as you reached the bottom of the stairs. A few more scenes were filmed before another seductive scene between you and Sherlock, the setting was again Sherlock's flat. Sherlock was to allow himself to be seduced by your character. 

More scenes were filmed over the week and today was the last them.

"Action!" Sue called and the scene began with you sitting in Sherlock's chair, legs crossed. Sherlock was acting drunk so your character would seduce him and believe that it worked. 

"You still never told me your name..." He slurred.

"Oh dear dear Mr. Holmes, you really should know by know that you don't need to know someone's name...you only need to know their touch." You raised up from your chair and leaned over Sherlock in John's chair. You kissed him and pulled him to his feet. "You only need to know their voice...their scent..." You studied him and then took his hand towards the bedroom. 

"Cut!" Sue called while cameras and set changed and the scene resumed with you and Sherlock walking down the hall and into the bedroom. Sherlock was kissing you as you both stumbled into the bedroom.

"Oh Sherlock..." You moaned as he pushed your back down against the bed. He climbed on top of you and kissed your neck. It wasn't acting much at this point, now it was Ben and you in bed. Things went a bit overboard and got hot between you.

"Cut." Mark called out but Ben didn't stop right away. "Guys... Ben... _______" Mark called out.

"GUYS!" He called out. 

"Oh shit..." Ben flew off of you quickly. "Sorry, oh god...so so sorry." He apologized profusely. Martin started to chuckle along with Steven, Sue and several members of the team. 

"Should we leave?" Martin laughed "seems like you both might need a moment...or two." He continued.

"No! No, we're fine...let's start over again..." Your cheeks were flushed and you couldn't look into anyone's eyes. 

"Places...action" sue called out again and the scene started once more. 

You and Ben were on the bed again and this time you both managed to keep character. Sherlock took your wrist and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, slapping them onto your wrist. 

"Oh someone is a naughty boy." You said with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry..." Sherlock stood back up at the side of the bed and straightened his clothes back out. 

"What are you doing?" You asked puzzled.

"You ARE just a pawn...you're too foolish to be anything more." Sherlock cut his act as he called into the hall.

"Lastrade." He called out and you heard footsteps in the hall. 

"What! How could you?" You sat up on the side of the bed and looked towards the door. 

"You're under arrest Ms. Gaffel for three murders." Detective Inspector Lastrade walked in and took you by the wrist.

"So sorry dear, you really should consult a better villain next time." Sherlock spoke up as you were hauled out the room. 

"What! What are you talking about?!?! You arrogant arse!" You screamed. "You...you tricked me!" You continued throwing insults all the way down and out of the flat. The scene cut with Sherlock laughing in delight for figuring out that your were actually the villain all along and catching all the mistakes you had made at each crime scene. 

Today's filming was over and the crew chatted for a while before leaving. It was the last day of the shoot and they wouldn't be returning to film the next episode until next month. 

"So, how'd I do?" You asked Ben with a giant grin as you both road back to the hotel.

"Wonderful! You were bloody brilliant... Such a naughty girl..." He started off sounding cheerful and happy and ended sounding like he was trying to turn you on, it worked.

"You were such a dirty boy, I didn't think I was going to be able to stop myself on the bed." You bit your lip as you walked into the hotel suite. 

"I couldn't stop myself. Then those handcuffs..." He cut off as he turned around to see you slip out of your dress and you stood in a black lacy bra and panties. "Oh Christ..." He breathed heavy. 

"You like it...Mr. Holmes?" Benedict as Sherlock always did turn you on a bit. Ben gulped and walked towards you quickly, taking you into his arms and heading to the bedroom. You both laughed with delight as Ben was Sherlock and you were the sultry Ms. Gaffel. Tonight was sure to be a fun night.


End file.
